


black spots, yellow bell

by tianhuo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianhuo/pseuds/tianhuo
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read stupid and unstructured gibberish about your Miraculous Ladybug OTP, that is actually just multiple variations of a ship involving two people?Now you can!





	black spots, yellow bell

**Author's Note:**

> i binged this show within a day and now im stuck in hell with the rest of you waiting for s2

“Hey there, kitty cat.”

The black cat jumped up from his seat on the beam, tail standing straight up, ears spiked alert. He grasped a vertical beam next to him, gazing down at the source of the voice.

“Geez, you scared me!” He held a hand over his chest, and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Ladybug giggled, gingerly tiptoeing along a skinny beam. “Sorry. I’m not bugging you, am I?”

“Psht,” Chat Noir took a hand and swiped at the air, downplaying his being startled a mere second ago, “of course not.” He let go and jumped not too far from the spotted superheroine, “You could never bug me, m’lady.” He bent down, taking her hand and lightly kissing it (a feat that was rather impressive considering the skinniness of said beam).

She rolled her eyes, removing her hand from his gentle grip. “Wish I could say the same for you, kitty.” She glanced down, observing city lights and late-night cars driving against an orange to violet gradient, suddenly all too aware of the distance between her and the grounds of Paris. Suddenly all too aware that this height is really nothing for her; nothing when she’s in this suit.

“Um,” the word escaped her mouth before she thought, “I’ll be at the top.” Smoothly, Ladybug yo-yoed her way up the Eiffel Tower, reaching the highest platform.

It wasn’t too long before Chat jumped over the railing and stood beside her. Ladybug had her arms folded, the bottom half of her face buried in them as she watched the late-night cars roll on by.

“Uh, hey,” he moved in, creating a comfortable space between the two, “is everything alright?”

Ladybug removed her face from her arms. “I… yeah,” she said, hesitantly, looking up into Chat’s mildly-concerned and somehow still playful face.

“Didn’t exactly take you to be somebody who’s afraid of heights.”

“It’s not that,” she smiled bashfully, “that’d be a total disaster. Then I _really_ wouldn’t be cut out to be Ladybug.” She could see the flecks of yellow in Chat’s green eyes, glowing not so dissimilarly to the lights beneath them. “It’s just…” She tore her gaze away from Chat and out onto the city, “sometimes I just can’t believe I’m Ladybug.”

Chat looked out, one hand on the railing, one hand hovering over Ladybug’s shoulder before deciding to pull her in. “Yeah, I get it,” he said, “sometimes-- actually, a lot of the times-- I can’t believe I’m Chat Noir either.” He could see the colors of Paris sparkling in her eyes. “And I can’t believe that I’m here-- with you.”

Ladybug snorted. “Of course you’re here with me.” She leaned into him. “There’s no other place I’d rather be in Paris.”

Chat wrapped his arms around her. Ladybug smelled like fresh bread and brown sugar. _Think_ , he thought to himself, _think of something to say to that._

“Now it’s my turn to ask if everything’s alright,” Ladybug turned around, a smile wide on her lips, “your heart’s beating really fast,” she explained to his momentarily panicked (and now red) face.

He tore his arms off of her. The flirty back-and-forth banter the two shared was one thing; Ladybug straight-up calling him out on his feelings was another. “I-- uh, y-- duh, isn’t yours-- I mean-- too--” Chat felt his tongue physically die in his mouth.

He almost thinks he can hear Plagg laughing at him from inside the ring.

Ladybug delicately traced his jawline as the tower lit up.

“I’m in love with you,” Chat blurted, feeling defeated and exhilarated all at once.

“I know, kitty,” she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter's called 984 feet 'cause that's how tall the Eiffel Tower is (discounting the antennas)


End file.
